Split
by chioocheep
Summary: Kylie and Robert Fuchsia are Dauntless born initiates. Enter Tobias and Eric as transfers. Kylie forms a friendship with Eric that blossoms to romance. But as Eric darkens and turns monster like will she be able to stand next to him? Meanwhile Robert forms a strong friendship with Tobias. Will the twins have to clash because of their loyalties?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Kylie Fuchsia, Dauntless." Marcus said.

Kylie's parents began to clap. They were proud that their daughter had chosen her original faction. Her test results had clearly said Dauntless- an even happier reason for them to be proud of their daughter.

From a young age Kylie had outshone in her class in physical activities. Her stamina easily beat most of the guys in her class and she was also very smart. She had been scared that she might get Erudite as her result. Her scores in school were better than most of the children from Erudite. But her mother had once said- "It takes intelligence to be brave Kylie. Erudite are not the only faction who have to use their brains." Kylie believed in that saying and followed it with all her heart.

Kylie looked at the faction transfers in Dauntless this year. Among them was a stiff. He had a serious expression and looked older than sixteen. He wore a grey shirt and loose grey pants. Next to him was a boy from Erudite. The Erudite boy was rather well built for his faction. His long black hair was tied in a ponytail and he had a grim expression.

Transfers from Erudite were common but this was the first time in the history of the factions that a Stiff had transferred to Dauntless. Abnegation found Dauntless to be too cruel and Dauntless found Abnegation too gentle and simple. She wondered what made him transfer.

The Dauntless initiates ran down the stairs and were screaming with joy. Kylie joined them laughing and pushing her twin brother Robert who was ahead of her. The transfers had fallen behind as they were clearly not use to acting wild and crazy. Once they exited the building they began running towards the train station. Robert and Kylie started racing each other. As twins they competed in everything. In the initiation they both would be competing for the top rank among the Dauntless born initiates. Kylie and Robert were the first to jump on the train.

"I clearly got on first Kyle." said Robert.

"I swear on the chiasm that I jumped on!" she said through her giggles.

Suddenly they heard a loud noise. Two of the transfer initiates had managed to come third and fourth on the train. Kylie saw it was the Stiff and the transfer from Erudite.

Robert and Kylie were too shocked to speak. Normally transfers did not possess such abilities on day one itself.

"Shocked much?" the Erudite transfer asked.

"Yeah normally you transfer are not so good one the first few days." Said Robert with a grim look.

"You guys underestimate us." said the expressionless Stiff.

"Hi! I'm Kylie and this is my twin brother Robert." Said Kylie trying to cool the tension.

"Tobias." Said the Stiff.

"Eric." Said the Erudite transfer.

In a few minutes the rest of the Dauntless born initiates jumped on to the train. They were equally shocked to see Tobias and Eric already sitting there.

Soon they reached the Pit. They were asked to jump on top of a tall building.

Max, a Dauntless leader was waiting for them on top of the building. Max was friends with the twins' parents. Therefore Max was kind of an 'uncle' figure to them. But this was no time for familiarities. This was serious training and any slacking off would lead to them becoming factionless.

"Good morning Dauntless initiates. Notice I do not address you as members as you need to go through our intensive training program to be considered a Dauntless member." Said Max.

"The first task is easy." He continued. "Jump off this building. Who wants to go first?"

Immediately Eric and Tobias' hands shot up.

"Two transfers I see. Let the Stiff go first." Said Max.

Tobias jumped off the building followed by Eric. Kylie and Robert decided to go next. They both jumped together. They ended up landing on a net.

Eric grinned when he saw her fall on the net.

"Need help getting up Kylie?" he asked.

"Nope." She said angrily and jumped out of the net.

Did Eric think she was weak? Or was that he way of playing? Making his opponent feel timid and weak and then crush them? She did not find it surprising. He was using his Erudite skills to manipulate his opponents.

Eric walked by her smiling. Kylie bit her lip.

**Ok so this is chapter 1. I have always found Eric's character intriguing and deep. So this is his story combined with that of Kylie and Robert along with Tobias/ Four. Also Shauna and Zeke will be featuring in this story since they graduated the same year as Four and Eric.**

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! **


	2. Chapter 2

Max was waiting for them at the bottom of the building. Two trainers stood beside him. Shauna and Zeke ran ahead to join Robert and Kylie.

"I see your hair is pink today Kylie!" said Shauna. Shauna was always fascinated with her hair. Kylie frequently dyed her hair some or the other odd color. Robert was completely different. He had kept his hair in the same style since they were five. Blond hair till his shoulder tied back. The twin only shared one similarity in looks, their green eyes. Robert was tanned as he often accompanied their father out to the fence. Their father was the head of the guards of the fence. Kylie was pale as she helped her mother in the Pit. Her mother was the head cook at the Dauntless kitchen. An injury early in her life had given her two choices- to choose a characteristically un Dauntless job or become a faction less. Since their father was well known with her leaders he managed to convince them not to convince to kick his wife out.

Kylie had sworn that she would never be considered weak. She promised herself that she would never have children. Birth made you weak for some time. She had a friend Ashley, whose mother had been kicked out and she did not heal fast enough after giving birth to Ashley. Ashley had transferred to Amity because of this incident.

"Okay all Dauntless born initiates and transfers will be trained separately and ranked separately. The final ranking will be done together however." announced Max.

Kylie saw that Eric and Tobias followed their trainer to their dorms. Eric and Tobias would be her and Robert's competition to the top ranks she decided.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((*)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Eric followed his trainer to their dorm. Eric was excited. This was the start of a new life for him. Away from those nerds at Erudite. His father, one of the best doctors at the Erudite hospital and his mother a popular scientist. Both had been pressuring their only son to join Erudite.

But the thing was he never really fit in at Erudite. He was smart but not in the Erudite way. He had always been interested in protecting something. He wanted to protect his home and not just sit in front of a computer all day long trying to make some code. He was going to use his intelligence on the battlefield and for that he would have to eliminate all possible competitions. He knew only the top ranked students were offered the job of leader. Dauntless was a young faction so a young leader was not uncommon. He wanted to lead Dauntless and make it a better faction.

He eyed Tobias. His only competition in the transfers he presumed. He had already began calculating everyone stamina and endurance. Tobias and he had the same stamina and Eric outweighed by a few kilos but that made Tobias more agile.

In his mind he began framing his plan to take down Tobias.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((*))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Robert was comparing knives with Zeke. Zeke was his closest friend out of the initiates and he had grown to respect him. Something had happened between him and Kylie in the past year and after that she had started hiding things from him.

It had happened a year ago.

Robert was returning from the fence with his father. It had been a long day and Robert was looking forward to a warm meal at the cafeteria.

Robert had decided to wash up before going to eat. As he entered the room he was sharing with Kylie he saw Kylie sitting near her bed. On her lap was propped a laptop and she was discussing something with someone. On further inspection he recognized Jeanine Mathews, head other Erudite. Robert ran out of the room. He was shocked. Why was Kylie talking to Jeanine?

Ever since then he had managed to keep a distance from Kylie. He could see that he visibly hurt Kylie but some decisions had to be made.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((*)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

It was midnight in the Dauntless born initiates' dorm. Kylie slipped out of her bed and went towards her bag. She silently removed all the clothes from the bag and opened the zipper at the bottom of the bag. She removed her laptop. She quietly slipped into the bathroom and shut the door. She then dug through her pocket and removed a sheet with some code on it.

She clicked the application which allowed her to talk with Jeanine.

"Good evening Kylie. Now be fast. What have you got?" said Jeanine.

"I have got the codes to operate the Dauntless security system." Said Kylie.

"Great. Scan me a copy and send it to me. And do no forget to get rid of the original." Ordered Jeanine.

"Yes Jeanine." Said Kylie.

She them closed the conversation and opened the scanner application. She scanned the document and sent a copy to Jeanine's secretary. Now she had to get rid of the original. She closed the laptop and returned it to its original position.

She shred the document stuffed the paper into a can. She filled the can with water to make the ink bleed. She then dumped it into the toilet and flushed.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((*))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**End of chapter 2. Please review and give me constructive criticism!**


End file.
